Moonlight Thinking
by Blood-InTheFields
Summary: "Emma sighed as she looked up at the moon and sat on the railing, her legs dangling over the edge. She could not believe how swiftly her life had changed." Emma-centric. SwanQueen with mentions of CaptainSwan.


_**A few things before you read this! I'd like to apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes that you might find in this one-shot. I'm not sure about the tenses as well. I'm not a native speaker so... forgive me!**_

_**This story takes place a few years after Neverland, but Pan has never followed them to Storybrooke, therefore no curse, etc. Basically, Pan is dead.**_

_**I wrote this for us SwanQueen fans who are going to suffer during Sunday's episode if the sneak peek is any indication... Ugh, Lana is incredible as always but I just can't get behind Sean's acting. Sorry, mate!**_

_**Anyway, let's remind ourselves not to lose hope for SwanQueen! I'll keep hoping that the writers have planned them as endgame until I see the very last episode of OUAT.**_

_**Enjoy this little piece; there won't be a sequel. And of course, let me know what you thought about it once you're done!**_

_**Fair warning: this is mostly fluffy with a tiny, tiny bit of angst. And some CaptainSwan thrown in the middle.**_

* * *

It was the thunder that woke her up in the middle of the night. It was far away; she could tell. There was no rain outside. It was unusually warm for Maine, even if they were in the middle of summer. The room was barely lit. Actually, the only light came from the moon, high up in the sky. The curtains were slightly drawn and it was enough to let the moonlight filter through the window and cast a pale glow directly on the bed. She stared at the night sky from the bed where she was lying. Something compelled her to get up.

As slowly and silently as she could so as to not wake up the person asleep at her side, Emma slid out of bed and walked toward the French door. She opened it carefully and breathed in relief as it didn't make a sound. She made sure to close it again after she stepped outside on the balcony. As she had expected, the night was warm, hence the thunder announcing a storm that would surely hit Storybrooke during the day.

For now, the night was quiet and Emma inhaled deeply. The fresh air always helped her to clear her mind. She briefly thought of Ruby as she realized that it was a full moon tonight. She knew that there was nothing to worry about. Her friend had control over the wolf in her. No one would be hurt because of her. It had been one of the downsides of breaking the curse. Some people had been better off living in Storybrooke, Maine, than in the Enchanted Forest.

Emma smiled as she leaned on the marble railing of the balcony. Even after more than three years it still sounded as crazy as it had the first time she'd learned the truth. No, the first time she had _believed_ in the truth. She remembered Henry collapsing in the kitchen of Mary Margaret's apartment after eating something that had been meant for her. Emma had long forgiven Regina for trying to poison her, but she wasn't sure she could ever get over the fact that it had almost cost them their son. Emma never brought it up, though, as she didn't believe it would do any good. Regina already felt guilty enough. As for Henry, well, the kid was clearly over it by now. Still, it was the fright and the dread that she had felt the moment Henry had collapsed that Emma could not quite forget.

Then it had been a whirlwind of craziness. Every belief that Emma had ever had before that day had crumbled. Magic was real. Her son had been adopted by the Evil Queen. Emma chuckled when the thought came to her mind. _The Evil Queen_. She had only been allowed a few glimpses of her over the years. To Emma, Regina had always been Regina. She recalled how difficult it had been for everybody else to understand that. They had a past with Regina that Emma knew nothing about. They weren't willing to forgive at first, but time and events had slowly brought them to accept the former Evil Queen as one of their own. Regina was not the enemy. Not anymore. She hadn't been in a long time.

Surprisingly enough, the worst had not been to get Regina and Snow—her mother, Emma thought—to talk to each other. After they had come back from Neverland, two years and five months prior to now, things had changed for the better. With no new threat in sight and Storybrooke safe from the outside world, people had resumed their lives. Snow, however, had gone to find Regina one morning to ask her about possible ways to go back to the Enchanted Forest. Emma frowned as she remembered stumbling upon them arguing one day, in Mary Margaret's apartment. Her mother had admitted that she and Regina had met a few times to discuss the possibility of returning to their world. According to Regina, it was doable but she did not have enough power to open a portal on her own. At this exact moment, Emma had wished very strongly that she hadn't just walked in. Of course, Regina's pointed look had been directed at her. Snow had refused at first, not wanting Emma to have anything to do with magic. However, after some convincing from Regina and Charming's part, she had yielded.

And so the magic lessons had begun. Even now, Emma was still learning. Regina was even more dedicated to the task than Emma herself. She kept telling her that she had an incredible potential. Insults and threats were still a common occurrence even though they had definitely lost their intimidating nature. Emma had learned basic spells and, with Regina at her side, she had cast complicated enchantments. It still scared her, how much power was actually within her, but so far she had control over it so she could deal with it. Henry wanted to learn, too, but both his mothers had been firm: no magic for him until they deemed it necessary. Regina had done some research to find a way to open a portal without a magic bean or hat, but she had not found anything yet. Emma had asked her once if she would go back to the Enchanted Forest were she given the opportunity. Regina had remained silent for a whole minute and just as Emma was about to speak, she had said:

"_I will go wherever my son wants to go."_

She had not explained what her own feelings on the matter were. Just that she would follow Henry regardless of where it landed her. Emma secretly admired her for that. They shared the same devotion for their son. Somehow, she knew that Regina would prefer to stay in Storybrooke. There was a reason she had left the Enchanted Forest in the first place. Obviously, there were only bad memories for Regina there. From that moment, her respect for the other woman had only grown.

Emma sighed as she looked up at the moon and sat on the railing, her legs dangling over the edge. She could not believe how swiftly her life had changed. Emma Swan, an orphan, a street kid, a thief, had become Emma Swan, a daughter, a mother, a friend and a lover. She had a _family_. She was _loved_. She _belonged_.

Her parents had decided to get married again, a few months after coming back from Neverland. It was the third time, according to Snow. Somehow, it had felt right to get married in Storybrooke, too. As if it was necessary to renew their vows in a different world. To Emma's surprise—to everyone's surprise—Snow had personally delivered an invitation to Regina. The former Evil Queen had thought it was a joke at first, but Emma had convinced her otherwise. Regina had showed up timidly, wearing a caramel-colored dress. Emma had agreed to let Hook accompany her to her parents' wedding on the condition that he gave up his leathers for the ceremony. He had reluctantly accepted.

Hook. Emma's smile faded as the memory of him hit her. It still hurt her, even almost two years later. She did not think she could ever get over it. He had been there for her after Neverland. Between magic lessons, family time and outings with friends, he had somehow found his way into her life. She had fought him for a while, not wanting to get into a relationship with anyone. Neal had understood and he had backed off. Two months later, he had gone back to his life in New York City with the promise that he'd visit as often as possible. Being from the Enchanted Forest, he would be able to find his way back to Storybrooke. Hook had stayed, determined to make Emma fall for him. In the end, she had caved in and agreed to start a relationship with him. It had been cut short: during a rough winter, Hook had insisted on going at sea with his boat despite the storm and the horrible weather. Nothing Emma had said to make him stay had worked. She remembered his cocky smile as he walked out into the cold. He had never come back.

They had organized a small funeral for the pirate. Among the small crowd gathered to pay their respects, Emma had stood with her parents and Henry. She had not seen Regina but she knew that the brunette had been there, too. She had felt the magic. She had felt a connection. It had unsettled her for a moment. Never before had she been able to literally _feel_ Regina's presence. But during the funeral, as she had tried her best to remain composed, Emma had known that Regina was doing some magic on her. Suddenly, a sense of calmness had invaded her being and her pain at losing Hook had eased a little. Emma could breathe.

When she had confronted Regina about it later, the brunette had denied having done anything, but Emma knew better. At first she had been angry with Regina for using magic on her when they had specifically agreed to never do that. After a few weeks, she had understood. Regina had only wanted to help her deal with the loss because she knew how it felt to lose someone you cared about. Emma didn't know if she had _loved_ Hook. To some extent, she probably had, even though it had not been nearly as strong as what she felt for the person who shared her bed now. But she had cared about him as much as she had cared about Neal back in the day, and that was definitely something she had always thought to be love. Maybe it had been love. It just seemed a lot less intense now because of what she currently felt. Now, she was sure that she was _in love_. Emma was certain that this was what her parents meant when they talked about True Love. They kept ranting on and on about how they would be separated only to be reunited again, and that they somehow always managed to find each other.

Emma sighed as she felt a pair of arms circle her waist and pull her against a warm body. She had been too lost in her own thoughts to even hear the sliding door open. A soft kiss was placed on her cheek and she leaned back, feeling safe.

"Why are you here?" a voice whispered hotly in her ear.

"Needed some air," Emma replied just as softly.

"Hmm… "

The blonde let her head rest on her lover's shoulder as she placed her hands on the arms that were holding her. Together, they watched the night in silence. Emma had never felt more at peace than in that moment. It was perfection. She turned her head to kiss her lover's cheek but was met with a pair of warm lips. The kiss was sweet and tender and short. Emma's forehead pressed slightly against her lover's and she smiled. Yes, this was True Love. There was no doubt about it. It made perfect sense. When she thought about their relationship and its evolution over time, Emma could hardly believe how they had ended up like this. Together.

"What are you thinking about, love?"

"You," Emma replied truthfully.

"All good, I hope."

"Yes, all good."

"I love you, Emma," the husky voice whispered.

"I love you too, Regina."

Upon hearing the words, Regina's arms tightened around Emma's waist and she nuzzled Emma's hair before kissing her neck.

"Come back to bed?" Regina asked as she looked into Emma's eyes.

"In a minute."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay."

Regina kissed her one last time and stepped back. Emma immediately missed her warmth and the way her body had been pressed against her back. She heard Regina open the French door again but the brunette apparently did not close it behind her, as a way to incite Emma to join her. The blonde refocused on the moon and the stars in the sky and she sighed happily. This was her life, now. Regina and Henry. She wasn't sure how many people knew about her relationship with Regina. It was still new—barely five months—but they had known each other for much longer. After Hook's death, Regina had been the one to help her, to ground her and stop her from shutting herself off. Emma had tried to push everyone away as a way to prevent herself from getting hurt again but Regina had been patient. She had offered comfort and friendship and more importantly, silent understanding. Emma could honestly not remember how many nights they had sat in Regina's study with a drink and a tacit agreement that there was no talking needed. It was just company at first. Then they had started to share memories and wishes and secrets. Regina had told Emma her story with as many details as possible. Emma knew that the former Evil Queen had needed that as much as she had. Almost every night for several months after Hook's disappearance, Emma had shown up on Regina's doorstep and the other woman had always let her in without questions.

After a while, Emma had realized that she kept coming to the mansion simply because she enjoyed the moments that she shared with Regina. The pain of losing Hook had faded. Her heart had healed. With Henry sleeping upstairs, they had learned how to communicate without yelling at each other. Emma still wasn't sure when everything had changed. There was this night when Regina had hugged her to say goodbye instead of just saying their usual parting words. It had become a habit that neither of them thought much of.

The turning point had happened seven months ago. Henry was having a sleepover at a friend's and Emma had suggested that for once, Regina and she had a good time and drink a little more than they usually did. It had ended up in them making out on the couch before Regina freaked out and practically threw Emma out of the house. They had not seen each other for three weeks after that, until Emma had had enough. Resolutely she had driven to 108, Mifflin Street and had rung the doorbell. When Regina had opened the door; Emma had not hesitated. She had stepped into her personal space, grabbed her face and brought their lips together. Regina had not even tried to resist. That night, they did not talk at all. They discovered each other all over again, in a very different way. There was no need for words.

It was True Love. When Emma had realized it, she had been tempted to run. However, the constant need to be close to Regina and how she felt whenever their eyes met and their bodies touched prevented her from leaving. If anything, she found herself running toward Regina instead of away from her. And Regina, despite her fears, had welcomed her with open arms. It was time for them both to move on and love again. Somehow, being each other's True Love was not exactly a surprise. It was scary but it made sense. It felt right.

Emma suspected that her parents knew. Henry definitely did, and her friend Ruby had certainly come to conclusions on her own as well. She didn't mind. They had been seeing each other for so many weeks now that Emma was ready for the whole world to know and she was sure that Regina did not give a damn what people thought about her relationship with Emma. When Regina loved, she loved fiercely and passionately. No one would tear them apart because she would never let anyone try. Emma relished in the feeling of security and stability that only Regina brought in her life.

After one last look at the moon, Emma stood up and walked back inside of the bedroom that she now shared with Regina. She left the sliding door open but closed the curtains, and slipped back into bed. Regina had apparently fallen back asleep, but as soon as Emma got close to her, she wrapped her arms securely around the blonde's waist and sighed contentedly in her hair. Emma took one of her hands and kissed it before she closed her eyes and settled more comfortably in Regina's arms.

If this was her life now, she would never trade it for anything else. She was happy, truly happy. Her parents may have always found each other, but Emma knew she would never have to look for Regina. She was not going anywhere.

This was her Happy Ending.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it!**_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


End file.
